


Hawaii

by okidokioopsie (norwegianssweethearts)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hawaii, because I don't actually know a thing about those two, inacuracies, or timelines, those pictures inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegianssweethearts/pseuds/okidokioopsie
Summary: A tiny story inspired by Lili's interview and the pictures of them in Hawaii.





	Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know that RPF is not everyone's cup of tea. If you have a problem with it, this story is not for you.  
>  I wrote this little fic not knowing much about those actors so there are inaccuracies. All I know is their names, and that they love dogs.   
> I was inspired by Lili's interview and the pictures we got. I have to mention, though, that it was also inspired by a few fans' reactions. If the thought that they could have hired the pap bothers you, maybe skip that fic, basically.
> 
> English is not my first language and it's late, so I apologize for the mistakes.

Hawaii is beautiful. Hawaii is great. Hawaii with Cole is magical. It’s mesmerizing. Lili feels so lucky to be able to _be here._ She knows that being here _with Cole_ makes the whole experience even more amazing and she feels blessed. 

So, so blessed. 

Still lying on the bed, even though it’s 11 AM, she takes time to scroll down her timeline, check her e-mails, reply to a few texts she’s gotten in the last few days. 

_01/01/2018._ New Year.

She used to tell herself that it meant new beginnings too, but this year she doesn’t feel the need to start over anymore. Her life is not perfect and there’s always room for improvement and she has … goals for this new year, but the urge to erase everything and start from scratch is not there anymore. 

Even last year, that thought hadn’t been really there, but everything was more blurry. This year, she feels like everything is clear. The future seems so bright for her (and Cole) that it’s kind of unsettling. Almost scary, even. She’s not used to that kind of happiness. _‘You have to get used to it’_ Cole told her one day, with a smirk.

She wonders where he went. She felt the bed moving under his weight when he got up a few hours ago but she couldn’t open her eyes. She just let out a groan. _‘Go back to sleep, babe, I’m gonna take a walk’_ he whispered and she did as told because she needed sleep after celebrating New Year last night. Cole’s sleeping pattern is much better than when she met him, but he still cannot sleep in late, even when he goes to sleep in the early hours of the day. 

There’s certainly a nap scheduled sometime this afternoon, so it’s not a big deal.

She scrolls through her gallery, looking at every picture she has taken in 2017. It’s a nice little recap of this crazy year. You always forget things with time. 

She realizes that her gallery can be summed by Cole, Riverdale, and dogs, but that would be the three words she’d used to describe her life, so.

She gets an E-mail from her publicist, wishing her the best for 2018 and reminding her about the pictures that will be taken by the pap.  She quickly replies that yes, they’re still ok but that it’s Cole who is organizing the whole photo op so if she wants more info, she should definitely contact him. She adds some kind words and sends it without proofreading it because well, she’s on vacation. 

It was bound to happen someday. She knew that. 

Calling a pap to take pictures of you and your boyfriend at the beach is not something pleasing. It’s not really something you want to do. However, when you’re an actress in Hollywood who’s dating someone even more famous and when you add that you two are portraying a couple in a worldwide successful series, it’s something you do. As simple as that. 

When you’re successful in Hollywood, you receive a lot, but sometimes, you have to give.

Giving a dozen of pictures taken in a span of 5 minutes is not much.  

They both know that it will change everything but they’re ready for that. 

They never tried to hide their relationship, not really. They just didn’t confirm anything and let people speculate. For a long time - almost two years - it was great, easy. You just have to be vague and play coy, you just have to be a bit more careful about what you post on social media. People are not idiots and they see right through your little game. 

For a long time, they were really happy with the situation but something shifted. They don’t know exactly what or when, it just … didn’t feel right anymore. They talked a lot about what to do and how to do it. They’ve been ‘rumored to be dating’ for as long as they can remember anyway. Being a tiny bit more open about their relationship wouldn’t change anything between them. It won’t change anything. 

Cole organized everything with their PR teams because he knows the drill. You open up a bit in one or two interviews, you stop holding back in public, you get papped together showing PDA. You pair up the release of those pictures with a great interview where you casually mention your love life. _‘You even get a bonus point if it happens to be just before the end of your series’s hiatus’_ Cole joked.       

They’re really at peace with their decision and that's what matters. _Everyone knows already._  

 

When she sees him coming back with a trolley full of things to eat, she can’t help but laugh.

“This is something Jughead would do!” she teases him, sitting up on the bed. “Why did you bring that back here?”

“Because I know you want breakfast in bed?” he says, sitting right beside her.   

“You’re trying to woo me?” she says as she eats a bit of a croissant. God, the food here is more than delicious. 

“We’re in 2018, babe, not back in 2016,” he says. Touché. 

Two years ago, her life was widely different. Every aspect of her life was different. She didn’t know him, she wasn’t really an actress yet. She was still figuring her life out. 

“What are you thinking about?” Cole asks. 

“2016” she replies. “How wild the whole year was. How I changed.” she takes a sip of her orange juice. “How you turned my whole life upside down” She nudges his shoulder.  

Cole chuckles. “I see”.  He leans a bit closer to her. 

“I just… I fully realize that my life is how it is now because of you” 

“Hey, no” he whispers. “Give yourself some credit. You made your own decisions”

She nods. “I’m glad I made the right ones ”

“Me too.” he smiles.  

Sometimes, she imagines what her life would be if she hadn’t auditioned for Riverdale, or if she hadn’t said ‘Fuck it’ and dated Cole. If she hadn’t followed the little voice in her head telling her to just go for it. The thought alone sends shivers down her spine. 

He puts his hand on her shoulder and she turns over to look at him. For a few seconds, she even forgets to eat. She just watches him, admiring his face and then she kisses his cheek. 

Right at this instant, she knows that there’s nowhere else she wants to be. They can go everywhere, as long as he’s by her side, everything is okay. And that is what matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached the End Notes, it might mean that you've read this. Thank you!


End file.
